más que amistad
by sumato-chan12
Summary: pasa a leer este alocado fic de tus personajes favoritos de dream festival!, junto una oc con habilidades especiales y un severo enamoramiento. (kanade x oc)
1. Chapter 1

MÁS QUE AMISTAD

PROLOGO

¡Hola a todos!, aquí Sumato-chan12 reportándose con un nuevo fic: más que amistad; de dream festival… ¡disfruten! n_n)

Eran días comunes los de un chico "común" de Japón, kanade Amamiya; pero todo eso cambio desde que un día en el parque después de repartir globos en el sitio, conoció a su idol favorito: Haruto Mikami, quien le propuso ser un idol.

Desde ese momento su vida dio un giro de 180° grados, ya que formo una unidad llamada Trafic-Signal con shin Oikawa y Yunya Sasaki, y después ganar el dream fest con la unidad "dear dream", conformada por los tres anteriores y: Chizuru Sawamura e Itsuki Katagiri, y así poder debutar junto con kurofone.

Pero… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si cierta aspirante a idol en apuro hubiera sido salvada por los miembros de dear dream?, ¿Qué tipo de relación tendría con cierto integrante de esta unidad? Averígualo en este fic, no sabes que cosas pasaran, desde descubrir habilidades secretas de la chica hasta un romance alocado entre 2 personajes… ¡léanlo cuanto antes!

Sayonara

Sumato-chan12


	2. explicaciones parte 1

MÁS QUE AMISTAD

Cap. 1: El rescate

Kanade Amamiya era un idol como cualquiera y a la vez diferente. Justamente ese día estaba saliendo de las oficinas principales al jardín junto con su unidad "dear dream" después de establecer la fecha para su próximo concierto; de pronto empezaron a escuchar quejidos y risas, por lo que decidieron ir a ver; y se encontraron con una escena terrible:

Una chica con su ropa hecha tirones, llorando y golpeada, cuatro chicos sujetándola y golpeándola y otro tratando de violarla.

Todos estaban colerizados por la escena que tenían enfrente, y en cuanto reaccionaron empezaron los golpes, en pie ya solo quedaba uno, que era el que intentaba violarla, kanade estaba fuera de control y casi destrozaba la cara del agresor, pero lo alcanzaron a detener antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

La chica seguía en shock por lo que acababa de suceder, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que pasara de estar escondida de su amiga a casi ser violada y de eso a su rescate, son muchas emociones en un día. Hasta que unas voces la sacaron de su trance, sus lágrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas.

Chizu: ¿estás bien?- la primera reacción de la muchacha fue retroceder, luego al ver que ellos la ayudaron se tira en los brazos de Chizu temblando y llorando desconsoladamente.

Kanade: tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería- se pone frente a ella- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

?: S- Sanae- dice la chica entre sollozos

Kanade: bien Sanae, te ayudaremos- la abraza

La llevan a la enfermería y le cuentan a la doctora lo que vieron, la doctora le pidió a Sanae que le contara lo sucedido después de revisarla.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sanae caminaba con su amiga por un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta de lo que parecía ser roble tallado, la cual quedaba bien en el lugar a pesar del amueblamiento moderno del establecimiento._

_Cuando su amiga toco educadamente tres veces escucharon un pase; al entrar se veía un equilibrio entre lo moderno y lo vintage. El fondo tenía un librero del tamaño de la pared repleto de libros de todo tipo, la "pared" que daba afuera (es el último piso, por lo que da al vacío) era un ventanal de cuerpo completo con una vista genial de la ciudad._

_El señor que estaba sentado en una silla de cuero café detrás de un escritorio del mismo material que la puerta nos indicó sentarnos, y que esperáramos a su subordinado, el cual llego unos minutos después… no me la creí cuando lo vi, ¡era Haruto Mikami, el mayor idol de la historia y también mi favorito!, qué bueno que estaba sentada porque mis piernas se hicieron de gelatina en ese momento, y más cuando hablo:_

_Mikami: muy bien señoritas cual de ustedes dos es…"_

_Continuara…_

Holaaa a todos (si hay alguien :'v) sé que me tarde en actualizar, pero fue porque no tuve internet. Pero como recompensa ya estoy escribiendo los one-shots que prometí.

Sayonara

(500 palabras)

MÁS QUE AMISTAD

Cap. 2: confesiones.

¡Hola a tod s!... No sé por qué sigo hablando en plural cuando lo más probable es que no haya nadie :'v. weno aquí les dejo otro cap. Disfruten

_Y más cuando hablo:_

_Mikami: muy bien señoritas cual de ustedes dos es…"_

_Continuara…_

_Cual de ustedes dos es Sanae _?_

_Sa: y-yo p-pero para qué me ocupa?_

_Mi: bueno pues vimos tu video que se hizo viral y fue el ganador del concurso: "la música es mi sueño", serás entrenada por mí para ser idol._

_Sa: ¿Q-que?- Sanae confusa voltea a ver a su amiga reprochándole con la mirada por haberla inscrito sin su permiso._

_Director: podemos integrarte a partir de hoy si quieres- Sanae entro en pánico por la información que recibió de golpe._

_Sa: n-no, me siento muy halagada porque me consideraran pero…-se levanta de golpe- n-no-ella sale corriendo sin rumbo alguno, tratando de escapar de sus problemas; hasta que se detuvo por la falta del preciado aire en sus pulmones, se detuvo y se sostuvo de sus rodillas ahora flexionadas para respirar pesada y entrecortadamente… tan inmersa en sus pensamientos iba que no se fijó cuando cinco chicos la acorralaban contra un muro y empezaban a jalonearla y golpearla, uno estaba intentando despojarla de su ropa hasta que otros cinco chicos golpeaban a los agresores y la ponían a salvo."_

_FIN FLASHBACK_


	3. adelanto :3

MÁS QUE AMISTAD

Gorra. 3: nueva recluta

¡Hola a todaas! ... No sé por qué sigo hablando en plural cuando lo más probable es que no haya nadie nadie: 'v. weno aquí les dejo otro cap. Disfruten

_Cual de ustedes dos es Sanae _?_

_Sa: y-yo p-pero para qué me ocupa?_

...

se detuvo y se sostuvo de sus rodillas ahora flexionadas para respirar pesada y entrecortadamente… tan inmersa en sus pensamientos iba que no se fijó cuando cinco chicos la acorralaban contra un muro y empezaban a jalonear y golpearla, uno estaba intentando despojarla de su ropa hasta que otros cinco chicos golpeaban a los agresores y la ponían a salvo."

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Todos estaban asombrados por la confesión de la pelirroja, y justo unos segundos después, entro Mikami agitado, sudado y sumamente preocupado por la chica. Apenas iba a preguntar por ella a la enfermera cuando la vio que estaba sentada en la cámara junto con la unidad prodigio.

Mi: qué bueno que estas bien- dijo Mikami aliviado y lanzándose a ella para abrazarla.

Todo el equipo se quedó estático con eso, incluyendo a la chica. Después de unos segundos, la chica correspondió a un poco más en sus mejillas.

Sa: estoy bien… padre.

...

Continuara ...

Soy malaa jijiji: 3. Este es solo un adelanto del capítulo. Por favor necesito su ayuda! Si alguien tiene una teoría que le permita pasar el tiempo en los comentarios y ver si uso

Sayonara!

Sumato chan 12


End file.
